A Savage Game System
by XxGodlikexX
Summary: Alexander Adrian Joyce was 16 year old highschool student who got transported at the world of Naruto.


**Chapter 1:** A bad dream!

*knock* *knock*

A man was currently brewing tea when he heard the knocks on his door. ' _Again? It hasn't been a month yet_." He thought.

He lazily walked towards the door but hastened up as two bangs were heard. As he turned the knob and opened the door, a woman suddenly came in his apartment complex, walked towards the couch and sat down.

This was the landlady.

"Umm… It hasn't been a month yet," he said as he awkwardly smiled while scratching his head.

"I'm not here for that." The landlady replied which made him raise one of his brows, there had to be reason she came here right?

"I want you out of my building, Alex."

Alexander Adrian Joyce, a 4th year self-support high school student. Orphan but fortunately given a chance and opportunity by the landlady's uncle who died when Alex was just 14 years old. After the death of his father in all but blood, he started supporting himself.

The landlady's statement put him in quite a shock. "But why? I pay on time!"

"…"

"Well most of the time…"

"…"

"Well, at least I pay!"

The landlady just closed her eyes, completely annoyed towards his reasoning. "It's been how many years since we made the rule to always pay on time. I thought my uncle taught and disciplined you," she crossed her leg and looked at Alex. "I can't believe he forgot to teach you to pay on time."

Alex could only narrow his eyes, that was a sore spot right there. The landlady continued. "Pack your things and get out of this building."

Sighing to himself, Alexander was taken aback from the cold attitude she displayed but accepted the fact that he needed to find another place to rent. "Just give me one week, I'll look for another place to rent," he said. "Just one week."

The landlady nodded her head, "That's acceptable," standing up, she then walked towards the door and opened it. "Hey, nothing personal…" She paused and turn back to look at him in the eye, "Just business." She calmly walked out of the apartment complex like nothing happened.

Alex waited as soon as the sound of footsteps faded, "Nothing personal, just business!" Alex tried to imitate what landlady said. He was pretty sure she didn't like him to begin with, but that's got nothing to do with him now.

What's important is to find another apartment to rent.

Readying himself as he wanted to look for some cheap yet decent place he could rent, but first he had to go to Starbucks!

He didn't really go to buy coffee or anything like that, no… He just wanted to see beautiful girls, they really life up his day, "Ahhh… Life's good…" he went to check on his phone.

["Hey, I'm sorry this is sudden but I think we're not meant for each other… I'm sorry"]

"…"

"…"

"What the hell! I just got evicted from my apartment and this chick wants to break up with me!?" he practically yelled at his phone. "Oh God, do you hate me?" he sighed.

Just then, his phone was… gone? "Huh? Where the hell's my phone?" he turned his head towards a person running away from him.

"Hey! My phone!" he ran after the thief, who just passed by the pedestrian lane, Alex bolted faster.

*BANGGGG* *SCREEEEEEEECHHH*

"Oh my God!" "Oh no!" There were cries of shock from the people around, Alexander Adrian Joyce was hit by a cargo truck.

His consciousness started to fade… ' _No… I have so much to accomplish…_ '

' _No… This is just a dream… A bad dream… A nightmare… Yes, that's it._ '

Suddenly, he woke up only to find himself on a room which had no entrance nor exit… No… Everything was just white.

"Where am I?"

[Name: Alexander Adrian Joyce] A text suddenly popped out in front of him.

[Age: 16]

[Birth: August 26]

[Sex: M]

[Height: 175cm]

[Hair: Blond]

[System Processing…]

[3…]

[2…]

[1…]

[System Processing Finished…]

[System World Travel: Naruto World…]

[System World Travel Initiate…]

Alex was pretty much confused as to what he was seeing at the moment as he was sucked in a vortex. "Hey, hey, heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!"


End file.
